Alone with Thing
by Gothical-Fairy
Summary: Lily Evans didn't realize her life would be eventful she grew up in Hogwarts having one friend, who just happened to be a box. She then met the marauders, had an adventure, fell in love...complete
1. James Potter

'Come on Lils,' 

'Leave me alone, Thing,' Lily said sighing.

The silver box rolled over in shock.

'How did you know it was me?'

'Who else talks to me?'

'Lils, it's your 7th year, you need to make some friends,' Thing advised.

'Whatever,' Lily pocketed the box and headed down to the great hall. She stopped when an arm was slung over her shoulders.

'Sorry, I'm probably not who you think I am,' she said, pushing the arm off before carrying on.

'Yes you are, you're Lily Evens,'

Lily knew the voice belonged to one of the two men half of Hogwarts female population loved, James Potter.

'If it's about the Christmas ball we'll discuss it at the next meeting, and if you want to prank me hurry up then leave me alone,'

James caught up with her.

'Why would I want to prank you?'

'Why else would you want to talk to me? You've ignored me for six years!'

'I have not. Your full name is Lily Ivy Evens, your birthday is April 19th, you hate pink, you despise daffodils because they remind you of your cousin who passed away in your third year, you love jeans, hate skirts, you're top of nearly every class, you don't touch make up, rarely visit Hogsmede, you only attend the balls to open them, then you leave, you have never dated anyone, you have a sister, Petunia, who hates you...'

He was going to continue, but Lily silenced him.

'How do you know so much about me?' she asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table. James sat beside her, and the marauders joined them.

'You're not invisible,' he said.

'Hi James, I'm free tonight,' Janice cooed, standing behind James and rapping her arms around his neck. He shoved them off roughly.

'I'm busy later,' he lied.

'Well I'm free now,' she said, pushing Lily off and sliding into her seat beside James.

'Tough, I'm talking to Lily,' he shoved her off and pulled Lily back into her chair.

Janice glared at the redhead.

'What do you want with her?' Janice asked bitterly.

'She's a nobody, a lousy muggle born nobody,'

James held back a punch.

'If you don't leave right now, I swear you'll be in hospital wing,' he said, his voice dripping with hatred.

'It's the truth,'

'Don't,' Lily said, gripping James' arm. She knew he was dying to hit Janice, and so was she.

'I honestly don't know how you even noticed her, she just a stupid, low Mudblood nobody,'

Four punches were delivered at once. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all did their share. A little later, Janice found herself heading to the hospital wing because of a bloody lip, a nose bleed, at least one broken rib, and a black eye. The four left at the table found themselves eating happily knowing their two weeks of detention were well deserved.

'Anyway, why are you talking to me?'

'I'm not aloud to have a conversation with you?'

'No...yes...it's just, you never spoke to me before, and you have all your girls and your fan club...why talk to me of all people?'

'I get tired of girls from my fan club...they all just want to date me, but you're different. Did you know you're the only no Slytherin girl who doesn't like me?'

'Yeah, but that's because all the rest of the girls are...idiots to put it kindly,'

James laughed.

'She's right though,' Remus agreed 'She is the only girl with brains. Although, there is that Raven Claw girl...Bella I think her name is,'

'That one you dated last year?' Lily asked.

'How would you know?' Remus asked, blushing.

'It's kind of hard not to notice when one of the marauders gets a date. All the other girls walk around staring at the floor as though there live is over,' Lily said, laughing.

'Yeah, but it gets them off your back,' Sirius stated.

Lily suddenly realized; the whole female population seemed to be glaring at her. Every time a girl tried to talk to one of the marauders, they pushed them away saying they were talking to Lils. That was a big change.


	2. Just had to lie

Lily found the rest of the day was spent hanging out with the marauders. They seemed to follow her everywhere, and Lily could tell Thing was thinking hard because of the small flashing lights coming from within her pocket.

At lunch, Lily ended up pulling it out at the Gryffindor table before the boys arrived.

'Will you stop thinking?' she hissed.

'No,' Thing said chuckling lightly.

'Then what are you thinking about?'

'I thought it would take you longer to make friends,'

'We're not friends, this'll all just blow over and by tomorrow morning I'll be a nobody again,' Lily found herself saying it to convince herself rather than Thing. She wasn't sure she could convince Thing; she didn't even know what Thing was. It wasn't electrical and it wasn't an animal, more a silver box of light. It had been her best friend since she had found it in her first year.

'What's that?'

Lily gasped and stuffed Thing back in her bag.

'Nothing,' she muttered, before turning back to her lunch. The marauders sat down beside her.

'Come on, what was it?'

'Nothing Okay?'

'Fine,' Sirius said, piling food onto his plate.

Lily muttered something in disgust then began to eat quickly.

'What's the rush?' James asked.

'I'm going to study in the library,'

'Can I come?' Lily almost choked.

She gaped at him then started laughing.

'Nice one Potter, but I know for a fact you haven't been in the library to study since fifth year when you were finishing that 'top secret studying' you'd been doing since third year.' Lily said, standing up and grabbing her bag. She didn't really want to go to the library. She just had to lie to get Potter off her back. No way did she want him with her...

--------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

Wow, another thrilling chapter!!!

Looks around

No one claps

Okay, it was terrible, but if you review, I'll write better if you review!!!!!!

Push the nice purply button...yes, That one!


	3. Battle of the voices

The cold air gushed against Lily's face as her broom rose higher, and her hair trailed out behind her. Lily had found this pass-time was more interesting than studied, and could be found flying often. Well, she could, if anyone bothered to look for her.

Lily twirled, raising the broom so she was vertical then spinning. She laughed and dived downwards, the pulled back up just before she hit the ground.

She guided the broom to the quidditch pitch, and flew over-head, diving down into the stands and pulling up at the last minute. She circled a couple of times, then flew down and touched the ground.

She got off laughing, and pulled Thing out of her pocket. Its lights were flashing in a circular pattern, showing her was dizzy.

'Sorry,' she said once she finished laughing.

'I forgot I had you with me,'

Thing's lights went off.

'Awe, don't be angry,'

Thing growled.

'Fine,' Lily pouted. She heard Thing sigh and its lights came back on.

'Yay,' she cried happily.

She stuffed the box back into her pocket and headed towards the castle, unaware three people were watching her, one for a completely different reason to the other two, who were undoubtedly James and Sirius. The third however, kept to the shadows.

'Evens,'

Lily looked around. No one was there.

'Evens,' the voice hissed again.

'Who are you and where are you?'

'Come into the shadow,'

Lily stepped back, not willing to follow the voices' directions.

'I order you to come into the shadows,'

It was as though Lily had lost control of her body. One voice was saying to follow the voice, and her legs started moving. But then another voice said to ignore the first and her legs stopped.

'Come into the shadows,' the voice growled.

But the second voice was arguing, and winning to.

'_No thanks, I'm happy here_,'it was saying.

The first voice gave up, and didn't return. Lily put her own voice into action, and ordered her legs to run to the castle. Luckily, they moved and followed her directions.

'_You lost her,' _

'I know, sorry,'

'_Cruicio,' _

A figure fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

'Don't do it again,'

'Y-yes master,'

--------------

There it is, yet another chappy! I know, it's boring so far, but if you review, I'll make the next longer, more interesting and...active!

Review please!!!!!!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Click the little purple button that says GO


	4. The 'I don't need you' chap

'Lils!'

Lily opened one eye and groaned.

'Lils!'

It was a different voice each time, and in total, five voices had called 'Lils!'

One belonged to Thing, and the others to the four marauders. It was Saturday, and the 'phase' hadn't passed. Every morning for around two weeks now, Lily had been awoken with 'Lils!' except on those rare occasions when Lily was up.

Lily opened her other eye and checked her watch. 12. Not as bad as the week before when it had been 9:00 (Lily hadn't believed it possible so dared them,).

She dressed quickly in Jeans and a t, then hurried downstairs.

'So, had any more thought on joining the team?' Sirius asked eagerly once she touched the last step.

'I'm not going to,' she said through gritted teeth.

'I don't see why not,' Remus said once got over laughing at Sirius' face.

'Yeah, you're a great flyer,' James said, also laughing. Lily hit all three of them around the head.

'You shouldn't hit them,' Peter informed her.

'Why not?'

'Because I did last night and got this,' he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a rather...large bruise.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't dare hit my Lils,' James said smiling.

'Your Lils?'

'Yeah, I found you, finders keepers,'

'Oh well then, I guess I get to keep this seeing as I found it,' she said, holding up what she had first thought to be just a spare bit of parchment in the boys dormitories.

'Parchment,' Sirius said, although his face altered.

'Yeah?' Lily muttered something and tapped the parchment. Lines began to spread over it, and words to.

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauders map,' She read aloud.

'Give me that,' Remus snatched the parchment from her hands, folded it, then placed it in her pockets.

Lily laughed. Then she noticed lights flashing in her pocket. She hit the box, trying to hide her actions. When the boys turned to go to lunch, Lily pulled Thing out of her pockets.

'I told you, I haven't told them yet!' Lily hissed. The marauders knew nothing of her friend.

'I detected hints of...feeling in the voices around me,'

'Yeah, it's called happiness,' she muttered, replacing the box in her pocket then following the boys.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood,'

'Fuck of Malfoy,' Lily replied, pushing passed him.

'Shouldn't speak to those higher than you like that,'

'Yeah, but I guess neither should you dear cousin,' Sirius said, coming up behind Bellatrix.

'You have no right to call Bell that,' Snape hissed.

'Bell? I always thought it was 'Ballerina'!' Sirius replied.

'What?'

'Muggle thing' Sirius muttered.

'I'll be watching you mudblood,'

At once, four wands were pointing at Malfoy. Of course, Peter was not among them. (A/N-that little, filthy, retched scoundrel!)

Malfoy sneered at them, then continued on his own way.

'Don't take any shit from that guy Lils,' James said, lowering his wand.

'I wasn't aware I did,' she said, pushing passed him.

'Lils!'

'I don't need you and your gang to stick up for me! I don't need you to follow me around all day! I know sooner or later you'll get tired of me, and I'd rather it be sooner. I'd rather it be now!'

Lily ran down the hall into darkness.

'What the hell is her problem?'

-------------REVIEW!

I own nothing! Thanks to my TWO lovely reviewers, and I'm disappointed in the rest of you. Anyway, review please, and I told you I would put more action in it! It's not long I know, but please, it's half ten at night for gods sake!!!!!!

Anyway, I'll update soon, but the next chap will be all focused on Lily, and what she does next.

HINT HINT, IT"S GOING TO BE WORTH READIING 'COS SOMETHING INPORTANT HAPPENS!!!


	5. Her heart is as empty as the tower

Saturday passed, and Sunday came, and the marauders had seen nothing of Lily. However, they did find a little silver box they had seen her carry around.

'Hello, I think you must be Lily's friends that were a phrase that was meant to blow over,' the box said, its lights flashing.

'What are you?' Remus asked, picking the box up. Well, he tried, but he ended up with a powerful electric shock instead.

'Hey, you're Lily's,' James said.

'Yes, I suppose. Pick me up,'

'No thanks,'

'Pick me up. Lils made it so one could, and I assume it's you seeing as...no, I'm not alowed to tell you that,'

'Tell me what?'

'Never mind. Pick me up.'

James slowly reached down and touched the box. Feeling nothing, he picked it up. The box was as light as silk, and had a glossy feeling.

'Where is Lils?'

'I- she forbid me to say,'

'Where is she?' James shook the box hard.

'Stop! She's...she told me to tell you to go to the quidditch pitch, then to the Astronomy tower, then to...wherever the clues say,'

'Clues?'

'Let's just go Prongs,'

The three boys (A/N-No Peter, Yay!) hurried down the Hogwarts halls and outside into the bitter air.

'Why on earth did she send us here?' Sirius asked, looking around the pitch.

'What's that by the whomping Willow?'

'That's a broom,'

'Okay, is that it?' James asked the box in his hands.

'Yes, now hurry,' the box replied worriedly.

'Okay, now what?' They reached the Astronomy tower and looked around. It was empty as usual.

'Empty. Great, a broom and an empty room,'

'And me,' The box cried, not wanting to be forgot.

'Okay, what does a broom and this...box mean to Lily?'

'Thing,' the box said.

'Whatever. Now before us, Thing was the only one for Lily,' Remus said slowly.

'So the box means everything to her?'

'Apparently,'

'What about the broom?' Sirius said after a moment.

'Again, the only thing to confide in,' Remus muttered.

'So...she holds the broom and Thing close to her heart!' James cried.

'But an empty room?'

Thing's lights went off, then returned a moment later.

'The clock strikes, then it will be to late,'

'What?' James looked at the clock. Almost 9pm.

'Thing, what's happening?'

'Tick tock, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang then she will dive,' Thing said in the same low, mysterious voice. 

'I think he means, on the last strike of nine, something will happen,' Remus suggested.

James shook the box roughly.

'What will happen?'

'Tick, tock, tick, tock,' was the only reply.

'Okay, something to with her heart and an empty room...' Sirius said.

'Shit,' realisation hit James with a hard THUD. He ran, the others following.

'Thing, where did she go?'

The first CLANG sounded through the dark halls. James shook the box, which merely turned off its lights.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, and bugger. You are crazy Lily Evens,' James muttered, stopping outside a portrait. It was only a guess made from what Thing had said about diving, but it would have to do.

'Hippoiseatingmylove,' James said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the head's bathroom. Yep, he was correct. The ninth CLANG came, but as James dashed in red hair was already floating carelessly in the water.

'Shit Lils!'

He dashed forward, and dragged the limp body from the water. He pulled of his cloak and rapped her naked body in it, then held her tightly to his chest. He knelt on the floor, and laid her body over his knees.

'Shit, Lils, you are an idiot,'

He started performing every healing charm he could think of, and even mouth to mouth in the end.

'James, she's gone,' A voice said from the doorway. It was Sirius.

'There's you can or could have done,' that was Remus.

'It was her choice,' Thing muttered from the corner he had been thrown into.

'No,' James kept muttering, tears dripping down his cheeks.

'I don't get the clues though,' Sirius muttered.

'Her heart was once full of things she loved, but now it is as empty as the tower,'

-----------Wow!

What will happen? IS Lily really dead? Okay, stupid question, of course not, but you never know, this is my version...

Should I be cruel and kill her off? Anyway, in case you're wondering, Hippoiseatingmylove is the password! :)

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!

Enjoy reading!


	6. Those two frequent words

Two green gems appeared in whiteness. Pure whiteness. The gems disappeared for a fraction of a second, then reappeared.

'Where the hell am I?'

Lily got up and looked around. Then she screamed.

The noise bounced off the walls and hit Lily back. She kept screaming, and then stopped to regain breath.

'Shit,'

She looked down at herself. Normal old Lily except...wrapped in a clock that smelt oddly like

'James?'

She said this, for that is whom she saw. Pulling the cloak tighter around her fragile body, she walked forward. The whiteness faded, and was replaced by

'Oh,'

Lily was standing in the head's bathroom behind a weeping James. Sirius and Remus walked in, with Dumbledore at their heels. For the first time, Lily saw her own body.

'Oh my,'

Dumbledore wished to take her, but James refused to let go so he carried her instead. Her head lolled back, and her body was pale and crinkled slightly from the water. Her body was covered by only James' cloak; the real version of the one Lily was wearing.

'Oh shit. Oh well, dead now,' Lily murmured, following them all. Once there, they placed her on a bed in Hospital wing, and James, Sirius and Remus sat around her bed. Dumbledore spoke to the nurse who was shaking her head sadly.

'There is nothing we can do,' Lily heard her say. 'She is truly gone,'

A tear dripped down Lily's face, and onto the floor where it faded into the air.

'Oh,' she repeated, and placed a hand on James' shoulder.

'I didn't mean this to happen to you,' she tried to explain 'I thought you would be happy if I was gone,'

'Oh,' was all she could say when James didn't notice her.

'Oh shit,'

The days passed, and Lily's funeral was arranged. On the day, Lily sat in a carriage with the marauders, Dumbledore and a few teachers who were also going.

Once there however, she found Petunia and her parents were there to, all crying bitterly.

'Oh,' Lily said the two words she had become accustom to using.

'Oh shit,'

Not many turned up, only family members and such. Lily didn't listen to any of it, even when her parents started to speak. No, she was to busy watching five or so cloaked figures at the back.

'Oh shit,' she muttered as one of them stepped forward. The funeral had ended, and people had stepped up to pay their last respects. The five walked forward, and it became apparent their was ten.

'James!' Lily shouted, but he didn't hear her. He did however, notice the death eaters to. Unluckily, it wasn't until he had been hit with a stunning spell.

Every magical attendant (around 8) pulled out their wands and soon a battle was in full swing. Many stepped through Lily, and also many a spell hit her. She watched as her family was held by the death eaters, floating in the air.

'Ah, Evens', how nice to know you're the parents of this...corpse,'

Lily knew that voice. In the air her parents were hanging upside down, and Voldermort held his wand to them. Petunia had already escaped, and no one else noticed her parents.

'No!' Lily screamed. No one heard her. Everything dimmed around her, and nothing was there except her parents and Voldermort.

'You fucking bastard!' Lily lunged at Voldermort, but merely fell through him. She watched as a green light was short into the air, and the bodies fall limply to the ground.

'No!' Lily grabbed her mothers arm. Well, tried to, but she went straight through it. Now Dumbledore noticed. But it was too late. They were gone. And it was all her fault.

Tears slid down her cheeks as the death eaters left and the muggles memories wiped and didn't even notice when two arms wrapped around her waist. They were gone. And they weren't coming back. Never. And it was all her fault.

'Lils, come on, get up,'

Lily didn't even have time to realize he could see her, she just threw herself into James' arms.

'They're dead,' she kept muttering. Everything around her faded, and James disappeared. It had been an illusion. Well, James had. The fight was real, the killings were real...and Lily suddenly realized the war was real. And if she was alive, she could be fighting it.

'I want to be alive,' she chanted, sobbing quietly. People around her started to move, and the wounded healed. Those seriously injured were flood to Hogwarts, and now only the magical and dead remained.

'I want to go home,' she screamed.

At the same time, James had muttered almost the same thing.

'I want Lily home,'

Their voices joined and together rode the air to reach Dumbledore's ears. His eyes twinkled.

'I want to go home,'

'I want Lily home,'

Lily drew in a real breath. Her eyes flickered open, and she choked. Her vision was incomplete, but she seemed to be staring out of glass. She tried to scream, but it merely came out as air. She tried again, and pounded on the glass. However, it was merely a tap on the glass, as she found it hard to use her limbs. So she thought those now frequent two words

Oh shit 

-----Claps wildly

Yay! She's back! Anyway, what will happen in those crucial eight minutes of air?

Review!


	7. A man who cares

Note...I have a tendency to get writers block in places of a story like this, so after the next few chaps, If I don't update (I prob will) then please Hang on! Also, this will be A SHORT CHAP!!! As in, not very long at all. The next one will though, I promise. If you don't want to know how Lily got out, skip this chap.

------Here it is!

Air. Lily needed air.

She raised her arm once more to knock on the glass, and this time managed to make a little noise. However, it was not heard over the bustle in the church around her.

Once more she tried to speak, but again nothing came out. That was when Lily panicked.

Regaining use of her arms slightly, she hit the sides of the coffin, but it was no use. She was trapped. Breathing quicker through lack of air, she kicked the end of the box. It was no use.

She pounded as hard as she could on the glass. She felt her head getting lighter and lighter...

Shards of glass fell over her as the coffin top broke. She breathed her first breath of clean air and choked once more.

James noticed the noise and held his wand out in front of him as he edged towards the glass.

'Lils!'

All the professors rushed over as he shouted her name, and helped him lift her out and place her one her feet. Still gasping for air, Lily accepted the help. Once on her feet, she fell forward to her knees, her hands thumping against the ground.

She coughed violently, and James rushed forward.

'It's all right now Lils. You're home.'

Lily looked up at him and the teachers behind him. Home. Where people care. No one cared. But James did. He had to. He did. But then he was just a boy. A man. He was just a young man. He was just a young man who cared.

Lily was now confused. But then, after being in two places at once for a week didn't help. And waking up in a coffin...she was defiantly going to have nightmares after this.


	8. No tongue

Words. Lily was now incapable of words. Never did she speak in class, nor to the marauders. Not once. Not even to Thing. The marauders were watching her closely, making sure she wasn't going attempt something else like that. James was more cheerful, and was trying to get Lily to speak. She either couldn't or wouldn't, he didn't know.

Thing was doing the same thing. Telling her every time she held him that she would have to speak one day. Lily had convinced herself she didn't need to. There was no reason for living, and she wished she had stayed in the coffin. Her parents were dead, no one cared. Except the Marauders. And Thing.

One other thing she noticed was how they had all failed to tell her of her parents death. She would call them bastards in her head, unable to use her voice. It's not that she wouldn't speak. It's that she couldn't.

This is her story. Now she remembers it. Wishing she had died then. As usual.

'_Stupid Mudblood,'_

'_Bastard,' _

'_Watch your tongue,'_

'_I'll say what I like,'_

_Malfoy hissed and held out his wand._

'_I will you know. I can do it,'_

'_I don't doubt that. Tell me, did Voldermort teach you himself? Or didn't he find you worthy?'_

'_Shut it Evens,'_

'_Why? What will you do?'_

'_You know, someday you might not be able to use that tongue of yours,'_

'_What will you do, cut it out?'_

'_I will indeed. Slicesremovus,'_

_A yellow light hit Lily's jaw. _

'_Ouch,'_

_Malfoy looked shocked. It hadn't worked._

'_What, was my tongue meant to be removed?' Lily laughed._

'_You're a stupid little Mudblood,'_

'_Yeah, you've told me that,'_

_Lily walked passed him, ending the conversation. However, she caught the last part of Snape and Malfoy's conversation. _

'_I thought you said it worked!'_

'_It will!'_

'_When?'_

'_I er-...next time she's ill,'_

'_You'd better hope so,'_

And it had happened. Next time she was ill. When she died. She had realized the day afterwards that she had woken with no tongue. Shit for her, Yay for Malfoy.

'What's the matter mudblood, lost you're tongue?' Malfoy sneered as she passed him after classes.

Lily glared at him and pulled out a notepad. After jotting something down on it, she threw it at him. He read it and glared at Lily. She smiled, waved, then walked off. Malfoy scrunched up the note and threw it on the floor.

_You weren't so perky after your date with Bellatrix. What, wasn't she good enough? Or did she throw YOU out? _

------

Yay! Another chap done. It's not as long as I promised, I'm sure, but right now, I'm tired. Next time, it will be...longer. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU ARE GREAT!!!

Review!


	9. Meetings 2 of 'em

However many days passed, Lily just couldn't rid the feeling she was alone. But then she remembered. She was.

Actually, this wasn't totally true. The marauders were there. The marauders were there all the time. And it was annoying.

'Coming to lunch Lils?' James asked.

Lily simply nodded.

'You know, you can talk to us,' Sirius said, walking on the other side of Lily. No reply.

'What happened to you anyway?'

Lily shrugged. She still hadn't answered that question, but she knew she would have to soon. Very soon. Well, as soon as she got her tongue back.

Christmas air dawned on Hogwarts, and a prefects meeting was called in order to decide things...Lily wanted a ball. James wanted a 'Fun day' where you could shoot spells at the teachers. Lily disagreed. James had the ability to speak. Lily didn't. Therefore, he did the talking, and he did some of the deciding. Notice the _some_ part.

'Glad you're all here. Well, we have decided Hogwarts will have the very first 'splat the teacher-Oi!'

Lily hit James hard on the shoulder and passed him a note.

'You're no fun,' he said once reading it.

'Okay, we'll be having a Christmas ball. Now then, Hogsmede weekend the week before? And only third years and up can attend unless asked by someone else to be their date.'

A murmur of agreement spread around the room.

'So, RavenClaur, you're on music, Gryffindor's on food, Hufflepuff's on themes, Slytherin, you're on advertisement. Everyone is decorating the hall.'

Another murmur of 'yes'.

'Okay, you can go then,'

Once everyone else ad left, James turned to Lily who was sitting in a chair behind him.

'Why did you leave me to do that alone?'

Lily didn't answer, she simply pointed at her mouth.

'Lils, I don't know why you're not talking to us, but right now, if you're not going to, then don't hang around with us,'

Lily shrugged and got up. She left, throwing a note on the floor as she did.

_Didn't want to anyway. You started it...not me,_

Tears. Tears streamed down Lily's face, wetting the covers of her bed. Now she truly was alone. She almost missed the marauders. Almost. Not quite. Not yet. Not ever in her mind. How very wrong she was.

The ball. The ball was only two weeks away. The following weekend she would be forced to go to Hogsmede and by a dress. Then weekend after that she would be opening the ball...with James Potter. Oh, what fun.

Days passed, classes passed, and Lily became more and more behind. She got more and more detentions, and even more telling offs. She couldn't perform spells, and on countless occasions she had been asked to demonstrate a spell to make her speak. It had come to the worst. She was going to the headmaster's office.

She said the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. She climbed the stairs, but didn't enter as she heard voices.

'She just refuses to speak, perhaps maybe she's on a strike or-...'

'No, no, that would not be our Lily. She is normally extremely good in charms, and this is the first time in almost six and a half years she hasn't performed a spell when asked-...'

'But the fact is, she refuses to speak!'

'I know, I know. But there is nothing we can do except speak to her. Do you really think she would pull a prank like this? Dumbledore, tell her I'm right!'

'I'm sorry McGonnagal, but Flitwick is indeed correct. Do you honestly think our head girl would think up and pull such a dangerous prank that would loose her marks?'

'I suppose not...'

Lily knocked, perhaps a little harder than she had meant to. They had insulted her. Did they really think she wouldn't prank anyone? Oh no, that was the marauders job. She mad a mental note to think up something...interesting.

'Come in,'

Lily opened the door and walked in. Once she saw her surroundings, her head turned to the floor. In a semi-circle around Dumbledore's desk, every teacher that had ever taught her sat. It couldn't be good.

'Ah, Miss. Evens, so good of you to join us. Please, sit,'

Lily shook her head and remained standing. She would have said I'm fine, but as she couldn't...

'I've been hearing interesting things...'

There was a knock at the door.

'Ah, and here are the last to join the meeting,'

The door opened, and all four marauders walked in, conjured seats, and sat down. If only she could speak...

'Now then, Miss. Evens, I suppose you already no why you're here, so, right here, right now, we want you to tell us why you haven't been speaking.'

Knowing she was going to be there a while, Lily took off her bag and dumped it on the floor. She pulled out a notepad and pen, then wrote a message, which she gave to Remus to read out for her.

'Yeah, I'm gonna' tell you that, 'course I am. Except I can't speak!'

Dumbledore sighed. It was going to be a long meeting....

REVIEW PLEASE!

This chap isn't quite as long as I'd hoped, but never mind! I'll update soon!


	10. questions and notesmeetings

This chap is simply questions asked, and her replies ï

'Would you like to explain how you got to this situation?'

No 

'Would you like to defend yourself?'

No 

'Would you like another detention?'

Not really 'So tell us why you decided to play this prank,' 

_A prank? Who said that?_

'Do you think we're not good enough to speak to?' That was James' question. Lily smirked.   
_Do you really want me to answer that one Potter? _   
'Stop bickering. I'm afraid if you do not stop this nonsense, I shall have to suspend you,' Is that supposed to make me speak? What is it, a new remedy? Dumbledore sighed once more. Perhaps James had rubbed off on her... 

'I'm sorry Miss. Evens, but I'm afraid I'm giving you detention until you decide to speak,'

That'll be an awfully long time, and the f_loors would be scrubbed so much, _students wouldn't be able to walk by f_or fear of blinding themselves,_

'Miss. Evens, please stop the rude comments and simply tell us you are sorry or why you are not speaking. Just stop this prank and-...' 

Lily jotted down a note a left the office angrily, dropping the not behind her.

_I'm sorry you do not trust me, but I must be off. I'll go somewhere I'm not punished for being bullied_

Dun, dun, dun! What will happen??? REVIEW!


	11. Where are we going?

Sorry my other chaps have been short, I've not had much time 'cos I've been moving rooms...anyway, give me a few days for the next one and it will be as long as this one! Just remember, review!!!! Lots!!! So, on with the story...

Days and days passed with no sign of Lily, yet she was there. Well, she was somewhere. Somewhere no one would find her. Thing knew where she was. She was in the heads room.

Lily sat on the couch in the heads common room facing the fire. The portrait door opened at James walked in, wearing a very...angry yet happy look. So much for not being found.

He almost walked right passed her, but stopped suddenly and turned to face her. He now wore a look of pure joy, and picked Lily up, hugging her tightly. Lily pushed him away angrily. She wasn't used to being hugged, especially by people who didn't believe her. Not being able to speak, Thing spoke for her.

'I think she wants you to leave her alone,'

'Whatever,' James said, before picking Lily up and twirling her around.

'Now she just wants to know what the fuck is going on,' Thing summed the situation up incredibly well for a box. Lily just wouldn't have used so many words.

'You did it!' James cried excitedly, putting Lily down.

'Did what?' Once again, Thing managed to say Lily thoughts.

'You did it! Lils, you did it, you really did it! I've already told the marauders, sorry, and I think Dumbledore is telling the school tomorrow, but you did it!' James bounded off into his bedroom.

'Did what?' Thing repeated. Lily glared at the silver box. Once again, it had managed to say her own thoughts, and it was freaky.

Lily sat back down and hugged her knees to her chest. She had done something, and she didn't even know it. Great. And the whole school would know by tomorrow, and she wouldn't. Fabulous.

Lily stared into the fire and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Images of the past swam around her and carried her away on a white fluffy cloud.

Deciding breakfast was a bad idea, Lily headed to the quidditch pitch, She took a broom from the cupboard (A/n- I don't think she has her own one yet) and kicked off. Letting the cold wind bite against her cheeks, she sawed upwards and towards the sky. She was home. Not for long, but she was home. She noticed however, there were two other brooms in the sky. Two very familiar brooms with two very familiar figures riding them. Two very familiar brooms with two very familiar figures riding them, heading towards her. Then she ran. Flew actually, but still, she went in the other direction, speeding away from the two marauders.

She landed quickly, and, hearing the other two following, dashed off to the girls changing rooms. Boys weren't allowed in there. Or so she thought.

'Lils!' James' voice rang around the room as a shower switched on. Water gushed down in one of the cubicles, giving the two boys a clue where Lily was. Or so they thought.

'Lils!' Sirius drew back the curtain which hang in front of the cubicle where the water was running, only to shut it after a moment of staring.

'Sorry Katherine, I thought you were someone else,' he called through the curtain.

'Get out!' The girl screamed in reply.

'It's not like I haven't seen you before,' Sirius muttered, but none the less stepped away from the cubicle.

'Lils! Where are you?' James asked, his voice ringing around the locker section of the changing rooms. A locker door banged shut and Janice stepped in front of James, trying to press her lips to his as she did so. James pushed her away and asked

'Have you seen Lils?'

'Are you still after the girl who won't talk? She's just a stupid little mudblood...'

James' hand flew to her face, but hit Lily's instead.

'What do you want with Lils?' Thing asked for her as Lily nursed a red cheek.

'Who said that?' Janice asked, not seeing the box Lily was holding.

'Never mind,' Thing answered. 'Now, what do you want with Lils?'

James sighed and grabbed Lily's hand, dragging her out of the changing rooms.

'Where are we going?' Thing asked as Lily tried to pull away.

'I'm not answering your box,' James said, still pulling Lily behind him.

'I'm not a box!' Thing cried. 'I'm a Thing!'

'Whatever, just stop trying to pull away Lils, I swear I won't take you anywhere where you're likely to die,'

'Yeah, but we're likely to go somewhere we'll never come back from,' Thing grumbled.

'Awe, now why would i take you someplace like that?'

'I just have a feeling,'

What do you think??? I'll update soon, if you REVIEW!


	12. The tower

Lily returned to her dormitory that night with a huge grin on her face. It had been wonderful.

Flashback 

'_Where are we going?' Thing asked again. (A/n- whenever someone speaks and it isn't James, it's Thing, I can't be bothered to keep writing 'said thing' or 'thing said')_

'_Come here,'_

_James tied a scarf around Lily's eyes._

'_Hey, what's that for?' _

'_So you don't see where we're going. Trust me,' James grabbed Lily's hand. He pulled her along for a long time, then made her stop._

'_Sit down here and wait,'_

_Lily did as she was told. However, after what must have been fifteen minutes, James hadn't returned. Deciding it must have been one of his pranks, Lily pulled off the scarf. On the floor in front of her was a scrap of paper saying 'Omilode'. Lily stood up and looked around. She wasn't sure where she was, but on the wall in front of her was a painting. It was of a wizard sitting in a field. He was actually sleeping, but he was still in a field. _

_Lily made Thing try to wake him by saying the word on the paper, but the man just kept snoring loudly. _

'_Omilode,' Thing said for the fifth time. Just as she was about to give up and walk away, and woman stepped into the painting._

'_Trying to get in dear?' _

_Lily nodded._

'_You won't get him awake now. What's your name?'_

'_Lily Evens,' Thing said. _

'_Ah, can't speak?'_

_Lily nodded again._

'_That'll be why then. He won't let you in unless you're...well, anyway, he judges by your voice, so he won't let you in. _

'_Oh,' Thing said. Lily turned to walk away just as the portrait opened. James stuck his foot out and grabbed Lily's hand._

'_Don't worry Martha, she's a friend,' he said to the woman in the painting._

'_Wow,' Thing summed up for Lily as she gazed around the room. Somehow, she decided, it had been made for a king._

_Flashback end_

Lily smiled. Apparently it _had _basically been made for a King. It had been made for Godrics' heir, and as James explained it, Godrics' heir was more or less Godric himself. The portrait only let in those who were worthy. Those who had Godrics thoughts, powers...

Anyway, James had taken her there to see if she could get In. He just forgot she couldn't speak. It was a tower, with a main room, and two bedrooms, one for a male, and one for a female, though James couldn't take her into the female one, and Lily didn't want to go in for fear of intruding. Each bedroom had a bathroom, and on the other side of the main room/ common room their was another door which led off to a balcony, and there was a side door on that which led to an indoor swimming pool. James had told her he had brought the other marauders once or twice, but never any of his dates. It had made Lily feel very special.

Then Thing had asked what Lily had done, and James kind of explained. He had said something more or less on the lines of;

'You harvested some power that hadn't been known for years blah blah blah...' He hadn't told her much at all. Never mind, she planned to go asked Dumbledore when she got her voice back.

That had been troubling her for a while. How did she get her voice back? Lily had searched everywhere in the library...no, not everywhere. She hadn't been into the restricted section. Lily ran downstairs and up the stairs to the boys dormitory, knocking hard on the door. James opened it groggily.

'Wh-oh it's you. What do you want?'

Lily passed him a note she had written before leaving.

'Wait a second, how do you plan to get to the restricted section without being seen?'

Lily shrugged and pointed at him.

'You want me to help?'

Lily nodded.

James sighed.

'Wait here.'

He closed the door and opened it again a moment later, fully dressed and carrying a bit of parchment and a cloak.

'Here,' he threw the cloak over the two of them.

'I'm coming with you,'

_Review!!!!_


	13. restricted section short chap

'Lils, what are you looking for?' James asked for the thousandth time. Lily had spent the past hour picking up books, flicking through and putting them back on the shelve. It was getting late, and Filch would be checking the library soon.

'We need to go,' he whispered as a light emerged from behind one of the shelves. Lily finally looked up. She tucked the book under her arm and allowed herself to be covered by the cloak.

'Who's there?' It wasn't Filch; it was Peeves.

'Show yourself! I'll go to Filch; he won't like to know students are out of bed! Already got himself angry, he as. Got covered in slime because _someone _dropped a bucket on his head, they did. Come on kidywinkle, you'll only be hung from the dungeon ceiling!'

Peeves started singing one his ridiculous songs and zoomed out of the library.

'Evens, tell me right now, what the hell is that book about?'

Lily opened the book and showed him a page from it.

UNDOING MYSTICAL SPELLS AND ENCHANTMENTS 

'Why is this in the restricted section?' James wondered aloud.

'Oh,' he muttered, reading what Lily was pointing to. '_That's _why'

Further on in the book were pages containing well-not very nice pictures, and had sections on _Killing, Blinding and Cursing_. At first glance it didn't seem to bad, but when you got to the different ways of killing people, and the curses…lets just say James had never before known you could make someone grow two heads out of an eye.

'To undo spells and enchantments of the mystical and deadly kind, you will need blah blah-Lily-this is just nonsense. I mean, do you really need to know how to reverse the two heads out of an eye curse? You could simply look up the undoing of nature's works in reversing spells books. It's not that hard, I mean, you could pick up a reversal spell from Madam Promfey's store cupboard…'

A glazed look came over Lily's face. How could she have been so stupid? She took the book back and replaced it on the shelve. Then she moved down the isles and stopped at one she had once borrowed a book from. Of course, she had looked through the book she needed many times, just never realized. In fact, she had used it once for an essay on reversal spells in third year. At that point in time she hadn't seen why it was in the restricted section, but it didn't matter, because it could help her. She really was stupid…

She pulled out a thick book from the shelve and sat down to read. James stood impatiently behind her, tapping his foot.

Lily flicked through the book and stopped at a page about halfway through.

Reversing a spell concerning the nature of life 

_The natures of life include;_

_Nature itself_

_Body parts_

_Houses_

_Buildings _

_Ears, nose, eyes, mouth_

Lily made a whooping motion with her arm and showed the page to James.

'Lily, if you can pull of that spell, I'll never swear in my life again,'

Lily held out her hand and James shook it. Now all she had to do was wait for the next full moon, boil a potion for two weeks and some how get the tail hair of an animal gifted with the power of speech. Oh _that _was why it was in the restricted section.

_Sorry you had to wait so long, and Sorry it's really short, juts I'm ill and tired…BTW-YES I CHANGED MY NAME!_

_REVIEW!_


	14. before the ballalot of stupid gibberish

I need to give out a few notices before I start the next chappy--- 

THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU REVIEWERS! PLEASE READ INPORTANT NOTICE BELOW THE THANKS!!!!!

You really don't know how much I appreciate them. Here are some err…replies to your reviews;

_SlippersRfuzzy-Yeah, just a little pissed…naaa, thanks for your good comments! I hope this next chap (which by the way is crappy) suits your requirements! On question, are you also Slippers???? I need an answer soon so I can thank Slippers as well if they're someone different. _

_ScaryFreak- Awe, I wouldn't want to make you do that now would I? _

_**INPORTANT NOTCIE!!! EVERYONE MUST READ!** I must admit, I forgot about the ball, so technically, when the heads told everyone about the ball, they meant to say there were a couple of weeks left. Four weeks have passed since then, and the ball is the chapter after this okay? _

_And so, on with the story! _

_THANKS AGAIN TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER!_

Lily spent her free time in the library, but now she was looking up- you guessed it, animals with the gift of speech. Not that it was doing her any good; who wanted to know that you could get a talking rat in Africa if you were stuck in London???

At night Lily was the first to bed, though she would never sleep. No, she would read. In the morning she was first up. Not to study, no, to read. She wouldn't take notes in their History class with Binns anymore. No, she would read. She wouldn't study hard at weekends when their teachers said they might have a pop-quiz. No, she would read and fail miserably. Soon, all the teachers began to summon her up at the end of their lesson and give her a 'talk' which sometimes ended up in the teacher shouting as Lily wouldn't listen; no, she rummage around in her bag and pull out a book to read.

It was just a way of life now; Lily was a nobody again. A nobody who had the marauders tailing her true, but a nobody. The marauders of course kept trying to swap her books while she wasn't looking so she would study, but nothing seemed to work; she was just…incapable of fooling.

Three weeks is how long it took. Well, how long it took for Lily to be summoned to the head-masters office. But the marauders were shocked when McGonnagal asked them to help her find Lily; she hadn't showed. High and low they searched, until James managed to persuade Janice (Sirius suspected by threatening her) to tell them where she was. Lily was asleep. In the girls dormitory. And apparently, she wouldn't wake. Remus suspected she was over-tired, Sirius said she was just being lazy, Peter couldn't be bothered to comment (an-Filthy scoundrel), Janice thought Lily was turning into a rebel, McGonnagal went to the head master and James…James went to pick up Thing who was laying by the fire, flashing yellow lights.

'She's tired,'

'Yeah, I got that, but why?'

'I don't know. It's not as if she can talk to me anymore,'

'I still don't get why won't talk,'

'Can't talk, you mean,'

'What are you on about?'

'Never mind, I didn't say anything,'

'Yeah right,'

The weekend of the shopping trip arrived, one week before the ball. Lily was going to Hogsmede alone, and she went later then everyone else to avoid the rush. At noon she walked into the first dress shop she found and started looking through the racks. And then she started thinking; she hadn't been asked to go to the ball, why should she? And then she remember she had to make a big speech…_fuck that,_ had been her first reaction anyway…which of course she couldn't, so surely there was no point in going?

Oh, and then there was the fact she had to open the ball. But after that she could leave, right?

Wrong. Lily had been thinking how everyone ignored her, how she was a nobody. She was the school nobody. Well, no longer was that so. She had figured out the counter curse (kind of) and the ball would be a great way to celebrate. So after the dress, it was time to write a speech, a really fuck-off type speech…

Lily smiled and pulled out a velvet deep red dress. She scowled at the price and picked out a forest green one. Deciding it was to short, she replaced it. She sighed and turned around. She would have gasped, but instead she stared. And stared. And ran to the till to pay.

The next week was a blur. All the time Lily was the same, gloomy, depressed, quiet, and simply staying out the way. But behind that scowl was a smile; a very smug smile indeed. And so the weekend came. And so the day of the ball came. Lily spent the morning before decorating, and now she prepared. Oh wasn't this going to be fun?


	15. Living is worth fighting for

Lily smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked around the empty room and grinned again; her room-mates had already left to find their dates. Lily was alone. And she was stunning.

Her hair now had bouncy curls in, and she had let it all down. Her dress was a stunning shimmering light green silk, with a forest green flowing belt wrapped loosely around it. It was an old fashion cut, with a square cut top (AN-do you get what I mean? One of those that's got straps going straight down the shoulders and then cut straight across the top of the chest,) and a diamond cut bottom half. (An-basically, think of the type of dress Queen Elizabeth the first wore, cut the jewels and the bulky shirt, make it forest green,)

The dress reached the floor and fitted the curvature of Lily's body perfectly. She wore a dark-red lipstick, and brown eye shadow. Her shoes were ballet slippers, but a light gold instead of pink.

She left her dormitory with ten minutes before the doors opened. She rushed quickly down the steps and arrived outside the great hall just as McGonnagal ordered the prefects to get into line. Lily took her place beside James who gaped at her. Lily smiled at him, and it was then he saw the silvery gem placed upon her teeth. He shook his head to clear it as the doors opened, and took Lily's hand as they walked in. The students seated themselves at the tables, while Lily and James made their way onto the stage to give their welcoming speech. It was then everyone noticed Lily. And every single teenage boy stared, earning slaps from their girlfriends.

'You look beautiful,' James whispered whispered.

Lily almost replied a 'thanks' but simply smiled.

'And now, students, please welcome to the stage, our head boy, James Potter,' Dumbledore announced.

'Good luck,' James whispered, before he left Lily's side and performed the charm on his own wand to begin his speech.

'Merry Christmas!' he cried loudly, earning a cheer from the students.

'Now, before we officially open this ball, I must warn you all now so I don't get into trouble later; stay clear of the err-_lovely_-decorations; the Slytherins helped put them up and I _accidentally _knocked one of the prefects' wands while they were working and I _accidentally _made sure the wand was pointing at one of the Slytherins'. And the stupid pilloc moved out of the way! So anyway,' James continued over the laughs 'I might just have _accidentally _cursed some of those err-perfect-decorations.' James put his hand over one side of his mouth and leant towards the teachers. 'Don't say it told you, but McGonnagal helped pick the decorations this year, so all complaints go to her, though I will be willing to personally deliver howlers, as long as your willing to accept full responsibility for any curses that may just _jump into _the package. Two galleons, and the curses come free! ' The students laughed, at James returned to his original posture. 'However, there are no pranks this year, not one. Except perhaps that one in an hour, and that one in the drinks, and then there's the- nope, not a single prank! Not a _single _one, anyway,' James said innocently. 'I hope you have a great ball folks, but remember give the thanks to the wonderful prefects; it take the money!'

James ran off the stage, the crowd applauding and laughing.

'Oh by the way,' he said, running back on stage 'It's the lovely Lily next. Sorry Minnie, I forgot I was meant to introduce her,' and with that he ran off with the students laughing and McGonnagal fuming.

As she passed, Lily muttered something to James, but he couldn't quite hear what…

Lily walked on stage slowly, being greeted with stares and whistles. She muttered the charm under her breath, though no one her say it. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then pretended she still couldn't talk.

'What's the matter Evens, lost your tongue?' A Slytherin called. It could only have been Malfoy or Snape. Lily choked, then smiled.

'Don't you wish?'

The crowd gasped and Malfoy turned angrily to Snape.

'Before I start the thanks, Malfoy, take your fight outside. Oh, and while your at it, beat yourself up as well,' the two Slytherins left to laughter.

'Now, get ready to party people, because this year RavenClaur did a good job on the music!' The RavenClaur's cheered loudly 'and the themes couldn't have been chosen without the Hufflepuffs!' Again, the cheers of that house rang around the hall. 'And none of you would be here, as much as I hate to admit, without the Slytherins.' A boo came from the students, and the Slytherins sneered at them. 'And of course, Gryffindor's did the food! You better eat it before Sirius does!' The Gryffindor's cheers were louder than the rest, but that might have been because Sirius and Remus had performed a certain transfiguration on their wands to make them into fireworks that somehow exploded in cheers…

'Sirius, put your wand away!' Lily cried as he started to curse the Slytherins.

'You're no fun!' he cried in return, though he was still smiling.

'Yeah, yeah, you're not getting your ice-cream and cookies later!'

'I'll be good!'

Once more, everyone laughed.

'Anyway, give your thanks to the prefects, the teachers, and James, because for once, he worked _really hard _on a project. Oh and one more thing; I gave up when I died. Do you remember that? And then I came back. And why did I come back? Because I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight so damn hard against Voldermort and everything else in the world. And I wanted to live. Guys, remember one thing this Christmas; those that have passed away have never really left us. They're watching over us, all the time. Over the summer, when Voldermort started to become more…vicious, some of our fellow students lost their lives, and so are not here with us now. Light at a candle this Christmas, and remember them. And remember to live. No matter how hard life is, _live_. To live is to fight, and I for one think living is worth fighting for.' Lily bowed to her clapping audience and left the stage. Once onto the dance floor, James swept her up and twirled her.

'You got your voice back!' he cried happily.

'Yep,'

'How? And how did you loose it in the first place?'

'Oh, that. You see, Malfoy thought it was a spell he performed, and I thought so to. And then I realized; I lost my voice when I came back. After I had watched my parents die. Whilst in death, James, I lost one of the most important things in my life; my parents. I didn't know what the point of living was. And so, I lost one of the most important things in life; my voice. And it was important, because until I died, I never noticed how much people mean to me. I never told my sister how much I love her, I never told my parents how grateful I was. And then I found something to live for; Thing, Sirius, Remus, you…and it was like, I wanted to live again. I _needed _to live again…and I _needed _my voice back to tell you…' Lily choked slightly as James wrapped his arms around her waist 'I-I think I love you,' she murmured. James' face lit up.

'I know, I know, its stupid, I mean how can we-…'

James hushed her by locking his lips in hers. 'I love you Lils,' he muttered into her ear when he pulled back. 'And nothing can make me happier than you,' Lily smiled and hugged him tightly.

From that moment on, he and Lily were officially a couple. The news spread quickly (with the help of Sirius) and the next valentines, James took Lily on their first official date on the Hogsmede weekend.

_YIPEE! I re-wrote this chapter twice before I got it perfect; I can't do soppy love. Only one short-ish chapter to go and then this stories OVER! BUT…_

NEW UPDATE!!!!!! All fans read 

_There IS going to be a sequel! I'll explain it in the last chap! _

_REVIEW!_


	16. LAST CHAP!

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**_SPECIAL REVIEWERS THANKS BELOW_**

_ScaryFreak497- Thankyou for reviewing! Hope the last chapter was okay, and I hope this one is brilliant! _

_Sirius'girl4eva99-Thanks!_

_OddBean12- Because if she did, it would make a pretty boring story!  Thanks for reviewing!_

_SlippersRfuzzy-THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! You are the best reviewer of this story!_

_RanmasAngel- Thanks for your reviews!_

_ilovetom88- Thanks!_

_Pixiechic-Thanks again!_

_Yve(mummy!)-have you read ALL the story yet???? Lots a luv, and thnx_

_**Thanks to my wonderful sister, G.J for Beta-reading!**_

_SO, ONTO THE STORY!_

The months passed, and Lily and James remained the perfect couple. Every girl in school wanted to be friends with Lily- she was now on the arm of one of the most popular boys in school-making her popular. However, Lily befriended only two female friends; Izzy and Arabella, both in RavenClaw. Lily had seen them around school a few times, and found they now took her place as the school 'nobody'. So, Lily started to talk with them, hang out with them, and soon they became friends.

The seventh year was coming to a close. In three days time, everyone would be going home for the summer, but the seventh years weren't coming back. Lily and James had been looking for a flat to share for a few weeks, and once they left school, Lily was going to live with him at his parents house until they found a suitable flat. And there were jobs; James wanted to work as an aura. Lily wanted to be a healer. Neither was too happy with the others choice.

However, instead of being happy of being rid of school, a gloom hung over the seventh years. None of them wanted to leave.

Lily sat outside alone one evening (the next-to-last night) contemplating things. In her hand she held her beloved companion; Thing.

'Am I going with you?' Thing asked.

'I don't know. I have friends now,'

'I know. Am I still your friend?'

'Forever, Thing. I don't know what I would have done if hadn't found you in my first year,'

'Lily, you have friends. That means you don't need me any more,'

'I think…I don't want to leave you Thing. Your still my best friend,'

'Perhaps someone else can benefit from my friendship. Another first year?'

'No. They would turn you in,'

'True. Then what is to become of me?'

'Thing, I'm going to leave you behind. I want you to be found by someone who needs friends. Someone who perhaps already has friends, but needs someone they can tell their secrets to. Thing, I'm going to leave you in the seventh year female dorms. Only a smart person who needs to find you will find you. Only someone who you feel has a connection with me will find it.'

'What about my secrets? Your secrets?'

'My story may be told, and so may yours. Just not to a snobby Janice-like person,'

Thing chuckled.

'Got it.'

'Come on Thing, let's go pack,'

The last day flew by, and the seventh years got the after-noon off classes to pack and make sure everything was done. The common room was basically empty when the group walked in, but even when they entered it was still quiet.

The group? Sirius and Arabella; a new couple, popular and great together. Remus and Izzy; he had already told her about his monthly transformations, and now they were a very cute couple. Peter. (AN-Alone, just like the little bastard ought to be) And lastly, James, Lily and Thing. All were couples, all were in love, and none wanted to leave.

'Are we ever going to see each other again?' Izzy asked in a quiet voice.

'You shouldn't ask questions like that,' Lily said, leaning into James' shoulder on the couch.

'Are we though? Honestly?' Remus asked.

'Of course,' Sirius said cheerfully 'We're going to live next to each other!' Remus' eyes widened.

'I don't fancy that thank you very much. I don't want to be woken up every morning by some loud bang or whatever it is you do when your home alone…or even with Bella for that matter,'

'I'll miss this place,' Peter muttered.

'It's been fun,' Remus agreed.

'We've got good memories yeah,' Lily stated 'but surely we'll get new memories, of new places! Think about it, we're moving on, we're growing up! We're officially adults! Once out of school we can do whatever we like!'

'Except,' James said playfully 'get a new boyfriend. Isn't that right Lilykins?' James said, tickling Lily furiously.

'Ah! Stop!' Lily laughed, squirming around, batting his hands away.

'Awe, soon we'll get little James and Lily juniors!' Sirius cried, pretending to be one of those over-joyed parents every one of us is blessed (An-or cursed) with.

James through a cushion at him.

'As long as Lily junior comes first,' Lily muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Oh no, James is first,'

'No! Lily can be the eldest then she can smack James every time he's naughty,'

Lily and James continued arguing like this until Sirius cleared his first.

'Actually guys, Whichever is first, it's still going to be Sirius junior!' Two cushions hit their target at once.

'And why would we name any kid of ours after you?'

'Because 1-I'm James' bestest bud,' James snorted and Sirius threw a pillow at him '2-You all know I'm such a sweet, honorable, lovely and handsome' 'yeah right' Lily muttered 'And 3- because I say so,'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,'

'Come on, let's go get ready,' Bella said, standing up.

'What for?' Sirius asked, pulling her back down.

'The graduation, dimwit,'

'Oh, that thing,'

Lily sighed and stood up. Izzy and Bella left, heading for their own dormitories. What a night was ahead.

_I can't do graduation thingys. I've never had one (I'm not older enough). I'm not even sure if we have them in England. Anyway, use your imagination, because I ain't gonna write one and make a fool of myself._

And so the morning of parting dawned, breakfast passed, tears were shed…then it became time for them to go get onto the carriages. There was only one thing left for Lily to do; leave Thing.

Lily dashed into her dormitory and quickly pulled Thing out of her pocket. Not a single light was on. Thing had turned itself off the night before, so it could sleep until new students arrived. Lily jotted down a quick note, then opened the first draw of her bedside table. She rooted around in the emptiness until she came across her pen-knife (AN-yes, she purposely left it so she would have an excuse to go back to her dormitory). She shut the draw and stood onto of her bed. Using the pen-knife, she ripped a gash in the material hanging from the top of the bed. (An-imagine it as a kind of board at the top of her bed which holds the frame up, and then it has material over it that hangs down to make a sort of sling that's attached at the edges to the board. Review if you have queries) She kissed Thing lightly, then stuffed the little black box and the note into the space inside. She sowed the material with her wand, jumped off her bed, and then ran downstairs.

The train left the station and as before, the gang shared just one compartment. While the others sat either asleep or reading, James decided to ask Lily something.

'Where's Thing?'

'I left it at school,'

'What?'

'Oh, don't worry, I meant to,'

'And I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why?'

'Naa,' Lily teased 'I'd rather sit here in silence while think so hard your brain actually learns something,'

'Haha,' the two sat in silence for a minute.

'Can ask me one more thing?'

'You just did, but shoot,'

'Where did you find Thing?'

'Ah, now isn't that an interesting story? Why do you want to know?'

'I'm just curious,'

'Let me see if I can remember…It was first year when it all began. I was apart of a group, who were trying to be 'cool'. I never really fitted in, but I needed friends. Then they tried to push me into doing stuff, which I plainly wouldn't do. Then, in second year, they left me. They said anyone without a boyfriend was un-cool, and because I had just turned down someone who was supposedly 'the hottest boy in school, I was un-cool,'

'Sirius,'

'Right. So I started writing everything in this little black book, which became more and more full as more and more people ignored me. I withdrew myself from the school population, and concentrated on my studies. Then for Christmas that year I got two Christmas presents. One from my family and one that was anonymous. The not simply read _I think this will be more helpful then a little black book._ It was a little black box; Thing. I thought it was useless, and treated it as though it were a prank. I threw it under my bed and left it there. Then, two days later, I began to hear a funny buzzing noise. Over the next few days it got louder, then it turned into a sort of muffled voice. Someone, or something, was reading aloud my diary! I kept my diary under my bed, so I reached down to grab it, but I pulled out Thing instead. It was flashing, and was _still _reading aloud extracts from my diary. Funny how something that started out as an annoying little box turned into my best friend,' Lily gave a chuckle 'I still wrote in my book, but not as often. Once every few days. Soon I had a collection of books, but most of my memories I told to Thing. I took all me diaries with me until this last year, and kept them under my bed.'

'Where are they now?'

'Err-…' Lily's eyes grew wider 'under my bed,' she said quietly. James laughed.

'And you have no idea who sent you Thing?'

'Of course I do!' Lily said smiling.

'Who then? I thought you said it didn't come with a note!'

'It didn't,'

'Then who…'

'Dumbledore,'

_AND SO IT ENDS HERE! I'm going to re-do the summary as to get more readers, then get onto the sequel! Okay, now, it isn't up yet (heck, I've barely even started writing it, though the first chap may be up by the time you guys read this!) It is to be called_

_Dear diary…no wait, dear little black box_

_Funny name, huh? ANYWAY REVIEW THIS, AND WHEN IT COMES OUT, MY NEW ONE! _

_BTW, IMPORTANT MESSAGE; SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS STORY, GRAMMER OR PLOT, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I DO HAVE GRAMMER CHECK, AND I RELY ON THAT FOR SPELLINGS! _

_BYE!_


End file.
